God-slayers in a New Land
by D'ArcofNeo
Summary: An unexpected result happened as the sixth and seventh Campione battled for the very first time and they found themselves in a new world. How will they continue in a world where there's only two god-slayers and where god's don't resurrect when killed. GodouxFemDoni
1. Chapter 1

Her blade continued to break through his defenses. Godou gritted his teeth, even though the spell words of severing was already used, it didn't manage to completely seal the sharp blade. The power of the golden sword wasn't enough, for the Authority was carved deeply in his enemy's personality,

"Defeating thousands with the strength of hundreds; vanquishing tens of thousands with the attack of thousands!"

Terrified by her godly technique, Godou chanted spell words once more. He instantly summoned a hundred swords to form a protective shield before him, while Lucinda struck at the densely gathered golden lights resembling a galaxy, her sword moving as if propelled by burning flames.

At that very moment, golden sword and silver sword clashed openly.

Blocked by the golden light, the silver magic sword's motion halted. Clearly only 50cm away from reaching Godou's body, it could not advance any further. The silver-white light enveloping the sword flickered intensely like the flames of a dying candle.

This was the result of the golden stars blocking the sword's path, which still carried the effect of sealing the silver-armed authority. Lucinda's "magic sword" and the power to "slice through all existence" were gradually being chipped away and progressively weakening.

"Hoho, still not enough," Lucinda grinned like a child. "As expected from my rival! But I won't be defeated like this!" she pushed her magic sword of light further slightly.

One centimeter, followed by another centimeter. The sword's blade gradually approached Godou.

"Kuh! I too, won't also lose to someone like you...!" Godou grunted as he chanted a hymn to pour more power in his sword.

The result was the golden sword, struggling against the silver one and actually pushing its way upwards.

For the first time, Lucinda revealed a shocked expression. "You managed to strengthen your sword to fight mine head on?" She muttered, a smile finding its way into her face.

"Like you, I will trust my destiny in this sword...!" Godou said as he added more force into his body. "Salvatore Lucinda, even though you're an idiot, there's no doubt that you're also a genius...! Unlike you, I don't have the skill to wield anything with such finesse, I also can't do impossible things just to hone these powers... however, that doesn't mean that I can't give everything I got just to defeat you...!"

The sound of something slowly shattering was heard, but neither of them paid any attention. They were both focused on one another.

The silver sword received a crack and was slowly being sliced by Godou's golden sword.

Seeing the impossible, Lucinda laughed. "Ahahaha! I see, Godou you truly are worthy to be my rival...! I can feel your passion behind those words! Your burning will!" She laughed even more as she fought back and tried to get closer to Godou. "I can feel it! This is what you showed Verethragna and Melqart! The will to fight even if you are alone and do not know anything about magic! You surpassed them by giving your all in the fight! Godou, let me return your feelings with my own...!"

As she said that, Godou felt his sword slowly vibrating. Furthermore, blue-white fire was appearing from the golden blade like a flame haze, flickering violently.

"I-it's hot!"

The swords that were engulfed by fire burned his hands.

"O priestesses of Bacchus—Summon the divine child. Rendered drunk by the violent god's wine, home abandoned, wandering in the mountains. Worship and serve us gods!"

As Godou watched, troubled, Lucinda chanted spell words. Godou felt his entire body become scorching hot, as if the power of the golden sword beginning to rampage!

"Hohohoho. You see, just now I used an authority that causes all mystical powers to strengthen or activate, making them go out of control. Even as the user, I cannot control my own authority," she said as she too, controlled her strength just to hold her burning sword.

"W-Wait a sec! What the heck is with this kind of self-destruct skill!?"

[Man of Steel], [Ripping Silver Arm], and now the third mysterious Authority. Godou became even more terrified as he experienced the power that he cannot control. Just as he was thinking of that, Salvatore Lucinda began to speak once again.

"This is my answer to you, Godoh!" She yelled, this time, she said his name with a hint of affection. "This is a gamble I'm willing to take, just to return your feelings in this battle!"

The sword the cuts through existence, and the sword that severe through divinity clashed and became enhanced by overwhelming magic. The result was seen, as the space around them became distorted, insane powers furthermore enhanced by overwhelming magic managed to slash through reality itself!

But nevertheless, the two combatants didn't let go of their weapons and continued to push each other in the middle of the battlefield.

During this moment, the battle finally came into conclusion.

The golden sword finally broke and Godou was the first to reach his limit, probably because of his lack of battle experience while Lucinda's sword continued to slash his body, slicing his insides. Rather than pain, the sensation was more accurately described as burning.

Godou's body swayed and he nearly fell on his knees. He was only able to endure thanks to a Campione's resilient body and from his unrelenting spirit. Salvatore Lucinda was truly terrifying: without using anything more than a sword of ordinary sharpness, she had sliced through bones that were harder than iron.

But the truth was that because of its uncontrollable magic, Doni couldn't perfectly execute her attack and ended up only grazing Godou, but nevertheless, it was enough to break through his god-like body.

Don't die at least, I'll have to rely on the Ram...

It had only been mere days since he became a Campione, but thanks to experiencing real combat a few times, Godou had already familiarized himself with the use of his Authority.

Before his consciousness left him, he felt his enemy catching his body and embracing him tight. Then the surroundings around them started to be enveloped by cracks, just like a mirror. Thinking to himself that he'll worry about it later, Godou closed his tired eyes.

『Chapter One: Arrival of the Devil Kings』

His so called near-death experience really was extremely discomforting. Godou, who had yet to fully awake, thought in his foggy mind.

The eighth incarnation, the Ram, offered miraculous powers of recovery. Regardless of how critical his body's condition was, its divine power would always bring a full recovery.

While Verethragna was a god of victory, he was also a defender of kingship.

Among the ten forms, the Ram had the deepest relationship with kingship. In ancient times when herding could be equated with wealth, the sheep, able to grow quickly and reproduce with abundance, was a symbol of vitality and prosperity.

Fertile, productive, rich.

The power to demonstrate vitality was a perfect representation of the sheep that exhibited these traits. It was the most reliable power for it had saved him many times even if he only gained this power a few days ago.

But if he was killed instantly, then this ability would become useless... considering this, he couldn't help but break out in cold sweat every time he woke up from unconsciousness, since he must consciously use this ability before dying for it to work.

His consciousness finally began to clear.

As he woke up, Godou found himself lying on a stiff bed.

Seemed like the bed came with pillows, but he wasn't sure why it was so soft and warm behind his head.

"Oh, you finally woke up," said by a familiar voice. Godou's eyes widened as the face of the owner appeared on his mind. "Can you get up?" She whispered beside his ear.

Godou turned his gaze upwards and saw a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes. She had a bright expression on her proper face, and extremely friendly. The appearance of an elegant noblewoman, but in reality, the strongest warrior possessing a body of steel.

He let out a gasp when he saw her.

It was not because she was the one that he was fighting just earlier. It was because their faces were so close to each other, only separated by a few centimeters. Her blonde hair was touching his face, and his eyes staring at him cheerfully.

It seems that the soft feeling earlier was from her thighs.

"Salvatore...!" He grunted as he forced his body to stand up, but was prevented when the said woman brought her hand on his shoulders and forcefully pushed him down once again.

"Hey hey hey," her smile widened when she saw his reaction. "It's amusing and cute to see Godoh losing his composure. So you do have this side huh?" She muttered, tracing her finger in his cheeks.

What is this woman saying? Godou thought as he glared at the sixth. No matter how he tried to struggle, the woman easily suppressed his actions. Furthermore, she seems to be having fun while staring at his face.

"What do you want?" He asked with a stern tone.

Lucinda laughed. "Nothing much~ just staring at the face of my friend and rival."

"I do not remember being your friend and rival."

"Not my friend?" she laughed. "Ahaha, I see. So Godoh wants to be more than friends? It's possible, since only Godou has made me feel this kind of heat inside my chest!"

Now what is she saying? Godou said mentally as he frowned.

"Of course you would feel heat! You used your Authority and ignited both of our weapons!" He yelled at her.

"You were truly great that time. Overcoming unavoidable death, and fighting me with fierce burning battle spirit, managing to break my sword... I responded with all my strength in the end."

"Going all out on a lower level opponent like me, you really lack the magnanimity of an adult."

To Lucinda's enthusiastic words, Godou simply responded coldly. This woman was full of exaggerated delusions and a total medieval chivalry romance, better stay away from her. That's what he would do if he wasn't stuck in the ground, head on her lap.

"We both felt it during that moment right? Ufu, that this man before me will be a worthy rival for eternity. As fated opponents to battle to the death repeatedly. How could you not have felt that?"

"Didn't feel a thing! Not even for an instant!"

"But back then, I also felt that our level of passion was simply too strong! Unknowingly, I became happy when you stare at me, and felt more familiar with you!" Lucinda continued to say, ignoring Godou's protest.

"I was looking at you with murderous intent!" Godou retorted. "How can you become happy with that?!"

Lucinda ignored his words once again. "—and thus, my eternal rival; with love and respect, maybe we could go in another level of intimacy?"

"I'd rather die!"

"Hoho, you're still such a shy boy. You know you want me, but still treating me so coldly... I know, this must be what they call tsundere in Japan," she said and smiled at him once again.

Talking with this woman will result to nothing. Godou thought as he released a sigh of surrender.

"There's so many wrong in that sentence, I do not even know how to start," he muttered with a weak tone. "But first of all, release me and tell me what happened after the battle. I seem to remember our surrounding having cracks."

Lucinda cutely tilted her head to the side.

If she was doing it on purpose that'd make her incredibly sly, but she isn't the kind of person to do stuff like that. She has no need to.

"Ah, about that. I'm also clueless to what happened," she muttered as she released Godou and draw her head back from her earlier position. "The moment I caught your body, I heard some sound like a mirror shattering, before I knew it, we were already here."

"...what are you talking...about?"

Godou stopped his sentence midway as his gaze turned towards the sky. There was nothing different aside from—

—Everything was in mixed colors...

Everything around him seems like empty space. There were some floating pieces of land that could not be bigger than a normal house. He stared at where they were standing, a huge boulder, just like what he see around.

"...where is this...?" He asked with a weak voice.

The sixth shrugged. "Dunno, I don't even remember how we got here."

Godou stared at the woman and she was making an innocent expression, she too, was also clueless to what happened.

He took a few deep breathes. "Okay, let's be calm and resolve this," he muttered. "Are you saying that we somehow got here when I lost consciousness?"

In response, Lucinda nodded her head.

"But you've heard something. It was a sound of a mirror shattering, correct?"

Another nod.

"Did you see someone near us? Perhaps another god?"

She shook her head. "None, and I can't be certain. Our surroundings were already covered by cracks and it was hard to see through."

Godou took this time to clutch his head with both of his arms.

—

—

—

The two devil kings sat in the foreign place without any knowledge.

So far, Godou have not seen anything aside from chunks of floating lands and Lucinda.

"Hohoho, being in a sudden trip wasn't in my plans. But this seems to be better than going back to Tuscany," Lucinda muttered with a smile as she looked at her surroundings, slashing anything that tries to get close them in order to alleviate boredom. She wasn't even using her authority yet she was able to cut large chunks of boulders in the way.

"Shut up," Godou muttered. "Where did you get that sword anyway? I remember the silver sword having a few cracks on its blade. That one is different."

"Hohoho," Lucinda laughed. "Do you think that I only carry one sword? I may be a failure at magic, but I can still pretty much summon a sword after becoming a Campione," she said.

Godou stopped in his tracks as he realized something. During their battle, there was many times where he was open and can be attacked with a range or secondary weapons, but Lucinda didn't even used any tricks.

"Hey, can you use the magic sword simultaneously? I mean, if you can use two swords at once."

"Eh, it's possible," she replied, not knowing where he was getting.

"Then, you were still holding back during our fight huh?" Godou said with a bitter smile. "You can seriously wield two swords and end me. There were many chances where I was defenseless."

"I could do that," Lucinda muttered honestly. "But using two magic swords and steel defense would drain me. Also, you were also quite the opponent, you forced me to use all of my magical power to enhance my sword, even going as far as making me use my Bacchus authority."

"So don't feel sad!" She cheered as she draped her arm around Godou's shoulder. "You too, you were hiding a trump card right? I've heard that you gained all of Verethragna's incarnations, yet you only used four; the abnormal strength, the divine beast, Godspeed, the sword of severing, and the resurrection just now. You also didn't use Melqart's authority's right? I feel that I would be in danger if you used the others."

"What do you mean Authority from Melqart?"

To his question, Lucinda answered with a smile.

"The one you received from defeating Melqart, obviously!"

"Huh? Why would I get one? Our battle ended in a draw, I did not get anything but body pains..."

"EH?!"

To her surprised look, Godou only huffed. How was he supposed to defeat someone who could match Verethragna? It was a miracle that he fought Melqart into a draw in the first place. Before that, he was soundly defeated at their first confrontation.

Godou sighed and erased the thoughts from his head. He just finished fighting a ridiculously enemy not three hours ago and now his head was full of thoughts of battle once again. Definitely not healthy for me.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when he heard loud flapping sounds.

He looked towards Lucinda and saw him staring off the space with a stunned expression. This was the first time he saw that kind of expression in her face. Godou shook his head and looked at where she was staring.

I saw red.

In the empty space with nothing but pieces of land floating aimlessly, I saw something even more ridiculous than god and god-slayers. The red thing in the sky, it was getting bigger. Rather quickly. Before, it had been nothing but ball-like in size, and now, it looked like a house in comparison.

Furthermore, he felt something strange.

His body… it was shaking. Not from excitement but from wariness about whatever the red thing was.

Lucinda was no different.

Whatever it was, it was big and moving fast. Furthermore, it was something that scares his instincts to no end.

A few moments later, the red thing was big enough that Godou was able to make its appearance.

A dragon. A genuine, lizard with wings, dragon. It was red, and scaled, and it looked pissed.

For a moment, Godou remembered the movie Godzilla. However, this thing was even scarier than Godzilla.

"We… we can't outrun it…"

He said dumbly. Whatever this thing was, it was fast, and even if he use [Raptor] his instincts were telling him that it would be useless. That he won't be able to run away from the dragon.

"Aha… I didn't expect something like this."

Beside him, Lucinda said with a weak smile. Godou simply nodded as they watched the dragon grew nearer with each passing second.

"Haha. I don't think that I can cut it, but I'm still going to fight!"

Even though she cannot use her magic sword, Lucinda still grinned. A moment later, her body was covered by glyphs from her Authority [Man of Steel]

Godou activated [Warrior] although its purpose was to gain knowledge about the enemy by battling them and severing divinity, it was the only power he had used with familiarity. The [Warrior's] insight was telling him that even with the two of them, they won't win against the dragon.

Well, that sucks.

As the red dragon grew closer, it released a primordial roar that blew away everything in its path. Including them.

Their one-sided defeat did not even register on his mind as he promptly fainted.

—

—

Godou opened his eyes and blinked a few times, examining his surroundings. The first thing he saw was the proper face of his fellow god-slayer; Her face and body were littered by scratches and various wounds. Not to mention that her clothes were torn all over, revealing the toned yet voluptuous body underneath. He immediately averted his gaze.

"Oh, you're awake, Godoh," she said cheerfully.

It seems that he was in the same position earlier when he first woke up. The feeling was not unpleasant, although he would never admit it in front of her.

"What happened?" He asked.

Lucinda looked unsure but explained.

"Well, after that lizard-thingy roared, everything was blown away or reduced to dust. The same would have happened to you, but luckily I managed to invoke [Man of Steel] to the maximum output and cover you before the shockwave can crush you," Lucinda shrugged. "Next thing I know the air in front of us was torn apart, so I grabbed you and jumped there. I had a feeling that my defense wouldn't last against that kind of attack~"

Godou blinked a few times as he analyzed what she said. Just like Lucinda said, if she had not covered him with her body he would be turned to dust. As of now, every part of his body hurt like hell. That dragon's roar had enough power to crush a god-slayer, how terrifying.

"So, when you jumped at the portal or whatever it is, we landed here?"

Lucinda nodded with a big smile. For someone who just faced death she sure is taking everything easy.

"Okay, we need to figure out where we are located. Maybe we could use a payphone or something…"

Lucinda shrugged. "Eh, I'll be tagging along. Just in case you faint for the third time."

Godou simply glared and broke free from her ministrations. He looked around and saw light coming from a city a couple of miles away. The two of them landed in a recently abandoned factory if the warnings around them were any indication. It looks like the place was shut down from improper waste disposal.

Furthermore, the characters were written in Japanese, he was glad to be back in his own home country. The one week he spent overseas was full of disaster and trouble. Meeting a heretic god, battling another one and then being blocked from coming home by this troublesome woman.

A lot really happened.

"First, let's get to a pay phone. I need to contact my family, then unto matters."

"Okay~"

Godou had already started to walk, ignoring his body that was aching all over but he was stopped when Lucinda grabbed his arm. Feeling annoyed, Godou frowned.

"What is it now?"

Lucinda stared at him with a serious expression. Godou raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can't walk in this kind of attire," she pointed herself.

Indeed, her clothes were torn all over, revealing so much skin; in fact, Godou could see the plain white bra underneath. Realizing this, Lucinda chuckled.

"Fufu, I don't mind you staring Godoh, since you're my lover. But I would really appreciate it if I don't walk around like this… unless you have this fetish."

"What nonsense are you saying!" Godou could feel the heat on his cheeks. "Also, when did I become your lover? A few hours ago we were trying to kill each other! Besides, I only met you a day ago, and you sliced me remember?! "

What the hell was this woman saying? Godou frowned and tried to glare at her, failing miserably.

"Hoho. Passion strikes like lightning, while love is developed through battles!"

"No it doesn't!"

Faintly smiling, Lucinda spoke poetic sounding words.

"Even if all it takes is an instant to fall in love, the loving relationship can persist for the rest of our lives."

Not good. This forthright blonde beauty belonged to the passionate Latin nation. And since when the hell did woman became knowledgeable in poetry? Not to mention Lucinda's overwhelming appeal. Those excessively direct words of courtship. In fact, Godou had secretly felt himself attracted to her ever since they met in Naples.

'_No! My life will be in constant danger if I stick with her!'_

Deciding to change the subject, Godou coughed deliberately.

"I-I don't think that there is a shopping center around. Can't you just use an illusion on us or something?"

Lucinda didn't seem to buy his excuse but answered nonetheless.

"It's embarrassing but I totally suck at magic," she said honestly. "Learning the summoning spell thingy took a year, and I only did that because I sometimes lose my sword in a battle. Even though I know the basics, I can't use it."

Godou sighed; it looks like things weren't still looking up for both of them.

"Okay, let's look at this place first. Maybe some uniforms are loitering around…"

—

—

[The number you dialed does not exist. Please check the number and dial again—]

Godou frowned. He had been trying for the last twenty minutes to call home but the same thing keep happening. In fact he have tried to call other numbers, none of them can connect through. What the hell was happening?

"It's no use," he mumbled tiredly.

It took an hour before the two of them arrived in the edges of the city. After they took clothes and some leftover money he found in the pocket of a polo shirt, they immediately headed here. Godou's excitement to see his family was once again shot down.

"Hah, this money isn't even enough to buy food, much less a place to stay for the night."

Godou sat down in a bench where Lucinda promptly followed. She wore a white shirt that was too tight for her, especially in the chest are. Godou averted his gaze and sighed. He just wanted to sleep in a soft bed.

"Why not just hypnotize a few rich-looking guys? It could work!"

Godou frowned at Lucinda's suggestion. He was against the act but was desperate. He thought about it and finally conceded, apologizing to his parents for the crime that he was about to allow.

"Can you do that?"

"Nope," Lucinda answered cheerfully. "But you can!"

"I don't believe that I said this before, but I don't know any magic. I was not even aware of its existence a week ago…"

Lucinda only smiled.

"I know the basics! I can just teach it to you via magic!"

Really? Godou thought with uncertainty. Then he remembered a particular fact, his body was immune to magic. So unless Lucinda's magic was in god-level, it would not work.

"Oh, I know what you're think Godoh, but there's a leeway," Lucinda said. He paused for a moment and wondered how she read his mind. "Our bodies might be immune to magic, but if poured directly inside the body it can take a mild effect. I can use [Instruction] and teach you hypnotizing."

"Really? Let's give it a try," Godou notice Lucinda lean closer but ignored it. "How does it mmmph—!"

He was momentarily frozen when he felt the soft sensation of her lips touching his own. Godou was unable to do anything as Lucinda had her way with him. Furthermore, the kiss wasn't a simple touching of lips, but a deep French kiss.

Knowledge about how the magic was performed seeped into him.

A minute later, Lucinda pulled back for air, she had a large grin on her face.

"What an experience! I never really thought kissing would be that exciting. Thanks to you Godou, I now know!"

Meanwhile, panting for air, Godou could not help but blush from the intimate act.

On the other hand, the knowledge about how to perform the hypnotizing spell was now carved into his mind. Once again, Godou mentally apologized to his would be victims and promised to never abuse the knowledge he gained.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, this is my first fan fic. It was inspired Gabriel Blessing's "Beyond the Outer Gate Lies"<strong> **it is a crossover between Highschool DxD and Dresden Files. I recommend you to read it.**

**Anyway, I made the pairing GodouxFem!Salvatore because why the hell not? My first choice was Luo Hao but then, by that time Godou would have formed connection with some girl. In the other hand, I apologize but Erica isn't in this story. I planned it that Godou did not receive any help when he became a God-slayer. Thus, I changed the effects of his [Warrior] Authority, The details will be written below.**

**Also, this will not mainly focus towards Rias and Issei. Although they will be on the plot, it won't be the kind where Godou will stick around with them, he has his own problems cough*Lucinda*cough. **

**For their power, they will be just like their title. If Dragon-slayer weapon can bring so much damage to dragons, the same will be with their Authority. However, killing a god-level opponent won't give them power because Pandora and her system are not here.**

**For the Longinus, let's face it. Only Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing can really kill a god. Cao Cao's ultimate spear can't even wound First Gen Sun Wukong. Even then, God-slayers in this story would be badass. For one, I think Lucinda can take both Vali and Issei at the same time without too much trouble.**

**Great Red is the ultimate boss, even greater than the King of End. Yeah, two god-slayer's aren't enough for this legend.**

**Warrior- Using this Authority gives Godou the Warrior's insight and wisdom. In addition, he can learn about his enemy's history when engaged in battle allowing him to use the spell words for the Golden Sword, which is the Warrior's main power.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back ojou-sama, please follow me to your table."

Godou greeted and led the two middle school girls at a recently vacated table. As he led them, Godou could not help but notice that most of the customers kept glancing at him, whether male or female. He smiled and arranged the chair for the two young girls whose face were red. He raised an eyebrow but didn't delve deeper.

He placed two menus for them and bowed.

"Please call me when you are ready to order Ojou-samas. "

With that, Godou moved onto another table where a customer was requesting a refill. He retrieved a prepared Earl Grey on the counter and returned to the table. Next, he placed milk in the tea and three cubes of sugar, then stirred gently. All of them were done with finesse expected from an expert butler. It was not weird to attract attention because of these graceful movements. That's what he thought as he tried to ignore the stare of the three women in the table.

"Is there something else, Ojou-samas?"

The three women whose age must have been at their early twenties blinked at his question and hurriedly spoke.

"M-Mont Blanc! I-I want another."

"I-I want to try your chiffon cake."

"C-cheese cake for me!"

Godou blinked, these three have been ordering so many cakes. He always thought that girls tend to avoid sweets because it concerns their diets. He mentally shrugged, it was a waste of time to try and go deeper. Instead he bowed and listed their orders and then went towards the counter once again.

"Kusanagi, I'll bring these to the customers. Go serve at table three."

Godou-nodded at his co-worker and headed towards the said table; Once again he greeted with politeness, listed her orders and went to the counter. This routine of him has been going on for more than two hours, but he wasn't tired in the slightest. The AC was a big help so that he wouldn't sweat, especially since it was hot outside.

The shop was full today so he was not able to take a break. On top of that, he was the most requested person by the customers. He did not complain though, his manager gives him a generous pay in return. He had also said that ever since he came to work at the shop, the customers have doubled. Thus, his co-workers jokingly call him the lucky charm of Ficaso coffee shop.

He continued to work for three more hours before the shop finally closed.

"Ah, we're out of stock again. Good work people! Especially Kusanagi."

The shopkeeper said with a big smile. His name was Andrew Gilberts, bearing a shaved head and a bearded face, he was a tall and muscular black man from America. Despite his intimidating feature, he was a soft man who loves to brew coffee.

"Ah, you too, shopkeeper."

Ever since arriving in this place two months ago, Godou had been working here. Andrew hired him without asking about any information and treated him nicely. According to the man, it was hard to find people who didn't cower and stutter on the sight of him, that's why he immediately hired him without much questions.

Godou was extremely grateful to the man because of that.

Because this world was different from his old one, Godou was forced to create fake identities with the help of shady people. He even went as far as hypnotizing one man to prevent asking many questions about him and his companion.

"Here, take this."

Godou received a small envelope from his employer. By now, he knew that its contents was his bonus for doing a job well done. In that past, he would decline these kind of treatment but by now he had grown quite used to it. Andrew was quite insistent, and he also knew that Godou was in need of cash.

"Thank you."

Godou placed his uniform in the locker and grabbed his bag. Having already changed in casual wear, he was ready to head home.

"Say hello to your girlfriend for me!" Andrew yelled, it was followed by catcalls from his co-workers.

Godou almost tripped on his way out as his co-workers chuckled at him.

He blamed Lucinda for this matter. It was because of her surprise visits that the shop knew that he was living with her. She also spouted nonsense about them being lovers and eloping from Italy to pursue romance.

Of course, Godou denied all of it vehemently.

Too bad no one would believe him.

Godou sighed and started to walk home, the sun was already setting and he had something to do tomorrow.

『Chapter Two: The New Life』

The walk towards home took roughly took 20 minutes.

His destination was in a two-floor apartment. It was decent in size, comfortable enough for two people, but the room in the second floor was not occupied at the moment. An average house has the rent of 20,000 Yen every month. This was the best place that Godou found that was located near his workplace and school. The landlady was a nice old lady who even allowed him time to pay rent late. Godou was grateful that there were many good people around.

Then again, maybe it was fate's way of compensation for him. Considering what he has to put up with.

Godou sighed and opened the door with his key. The thing that he first saw was the blue undergarments that belonged to the opposite gender. Instinctively, he pinched the bridge of his nose. By now, she should have known not to leave her clothes lying around.

He picked up the unmentionables and threw them at the hamper. He removed his shoes and walked towards the living room where a certain woman was lying in the sofa, holding a controller and playing another game that was not allowed for people under the age of 18.

_[Noooooooooooooo! If you start moving this intensely my xxx will tear uuu, ah, ah, ah, this feels gooood! Lucas' huge c*ck is amazzzzzzzing! It's ramming straight into my pussy, oh my god! Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I am feeling strange! Ah, something's coming, ah, ya, aha, I am cumming, I am cumming, cumming, I am cummmmmmmminnnnnng~~~~~~~~!]_

The volume was so loud that he can hear it even at the entrance, this woman have no shame at all.

"You… what are you playing in the open…" with a resigned voice, Godou asked.

Lucinda, only noticing him for the first time grinned widely.

"Welcome back Godoh! How was your day?"

Without even any care, Lucinda continued to play her game while staring at him. That skill was something hard to learn, but apparently, this idiot could focus at two different things at the same time. Godou would have been impressed if it weren't for the demonstration.

"I'll ignore what you're playing," Godou rubbed his temples. "But haven't I told you so many times to not leave your clothes anywhere you please? Furthermore, lately you have been leaving only your underwear. Are you doing this deliberately?"

With a frown, he asked. In response, Lucinda smiled.

"But I thought you would like it! After a hard day of work, I figured that you would be glad to see your lover's sexy lingerie lying in the entrance!"

She declared without any shame.

"Where do you keep getting those horrible ideas? Also, what kind of pervert do you think I am?!"

Godou yelled with a red face, meanwhile the sixth god-slayer chuckled after seeing his reaction. He sighed in resignation and sat at the chair in the kitchen. He wondered what he did to deserve such punishment.

Oh right, he was the unfortunate fool who challenged deities.

Lucinda stopped playing the game and walked towards Godou where she promptly sat on his lap, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. In the past, Godou would freak out and try his best to escape, but by now, he learned that Lucinda was better at him in martial arts. Aside from that, her strength was not to be underestimated. Nevertheless, even with weeks of experience, Godou would still feel strange whenever Lucinda does this to him. His heart would quicken and his throat would feel dry.

"Don't you feel bad for always being cold to me, Godoh?"

"No, I don't feel anything but annoyance to a freeloader like you."

She ignored what he said and instead drew her face near to him, their nose inches apart. Godou averted his gaze in order to not get captivated by her eyes. He regretted that he can't do anything to stop her in doing what she wanted.

"Hoho, you're so cute Godoh. I can't help but feel fuzzy inside whenever you resist~"

Without a word, she captured his lips in a heated kiss. No matter how many times they kissed in the past two months, Godou could not help but marvel at the sensation. Of course, he would not say it aloud, but a part of him enjoys this kind of activity with her.

Before it can even evolve into something more intimate, he pulled back and hastily made an excuse.

"I-I… dinner, yes, I need to make dinner!"

Lucinda chuckled at his reaction and allowed him to break free from her grasp without any resistance. Godou hurriedly opened the fridge to cool the heat that was developing on his face.

—

—

—

How strange.

Godou examined the school that he had chosen to attend. It had a weird vibe around it. There were something inside, there were many of them, but Godou's instincts as a god-slayer were saying that whatever it was, he was not going to suffer in a desperate battle. Godou shook his head and made a note to investigate later. He had been feeling these kind of weird experience in this city. There was even one time when he felt the same atmosphere in the shop.

Godou shrugged and went inside the school, intent to talk to the principal.

He might be stuck in another world, but that doesn't mean that he will allow his academics to suffer. He promised himself that he would find a way to return home after all. Who knows how long that might take. That is why he would continue school even when in this world.

He had asked Lucinda if she wanted to attend, but she declined. Despite looking like in her late teens, Lucinda was 24 years old. She said that she had already finished school with the bare minimum grades to pass and she wasn't going to do it again.

Then again, it was best if she just stay at home with her games.

Just like him, Lucinda also feels the weird energy around the town. However, she didn't do anything and merely said that whatever those things were they weren't worth her time. They were weaker than a Great Knight so it would be boring to fight them.

Godou sighed at her attitude.

He grabbed the pamphlet on his shirt pocket and looked at it again. Kuoh Academy was a former all girls school, but they have started accepting male student for a while now. This was the only school located near his workplace and home.

Godou reached the place where the paper said that he could enroll and knocked.

"Enter," a male voice inside, said.

Godou opened the wooden door and saw an old man with gray hair smiling at him.

"Welcome to Kuoh. I am Principal Kawabata, how may I help you?"

Well there's no turning back now. Godou closed the door and entered the office. He had already prepared all required papers and forms to enroll. It was now that hard to create a fake identity when you have a corrupt government employee working under you.

"Good day principal. I am Kusanagi Godou, and I am interested to study in this place—"

—

—

—

With the beginning of the new school term, two weeks had already passed.

"How peaceful..."

Godou yawned casually.

He was currently on the roof of Kuoh Academy's high school division. Even though it was the lunch break and there were many other students, the roof was still far from crowded.

Plus the fact of today's fine weather, with the sunlight and gentle breeze streaming over the roof, made for a rather pleasant experience. Perhaps because he had been an athlete since childhood, Godou was a rather proactive person who got things done. But currently he was idling around uncharacteristically. Resting against the roof fence, he casually sucked coffee-flavored milk from a drink carton. Aside from his work, he had been stuck in this sort of state.

"Hey, have you heard? The Perverted Trio was caught peeping at the kendo club!"

"Those perverts..."

"I'm lucky I don't have to deal with them."

Godou listened into his schoolmates' conversation and couldn't help but sigh as once again heard of the infamous Perverted Trio. The trio of second year perverts who were not afraid to show their lust to the world. He briefly wondered how they could survive every day when they always get beat up by females.

Oh well, that was not his problem.

The bell rang indicating the end of recess.

Godou got up from his sitting position and climbed down on the stairs. So far, nothing weird has happened. The weird energy inside the school keeps moving but aside from that, there was nothing-bad happening in the students.

As he made his way to his room, he felt a strange sensation as if someone was watching him.

Godou looked behind him and saw nothing but a few students passing. One of them caught his attention; A first year girl with snow-white hair and small frame, Toujou Koneko. She was the school mascot and the cutest girl in first years, as it says in the "Kuoh's Top Ranking Girls" rankings.

She was a strange girl, not to mention that she radiates the weird feeling that Godou have always felt.

Godou thought that maybe it was because she was able to use magic, like that witch in Sardinia, Lucretia Zola. He did not know whether a Campione can detect people who uses magic, but it was a possibility, considering what kind of absurd existence he had become.

He shrugged the matter and entered his classroom.

As Godou sat on his seat, he could not help but think of home. He may not show it, but he deeply misses his family and friends. He have know idea on what they are doing or if they knew what was happening to him. They must be so worried since he has been missing for two months now, without any word. He played with his pencil when the teacher arrived.

Ever since he went overseas and battled Verethragna, everything had been difficult for him. The battle with Melqart, the meeting with Italy's Campione, Salvatore Lucinda, and now this. He was starting to think twice about his decision in that desperate time.

"Kusanagi, translate this into English," Godou was pulled out of his thoughts by his teacher.

[Mille Lingua] allows a Campione to learn any language fluently in a short time, whether in speaking or writing. That's why Godou was able to translate the Japanese text into English with no grammar mistakes and in pronunciation. For once, Godou was thankful of this skill.

—

—

—

"Really? That's weird…"

Rias Gremory furrowed her eyebrows in thought as her Rook finished her report. Being a Nekomata, Koneko was able to sense energy from people with Sacred Gear or creatures disguised as humans. However, her abilities did not help in a certain topic.

"You say he feels like a beast, but he smells human. I wonder if he is human in the first place."

"Ara. Maybe he's a beast in some areas?" her [Queen] Akeno said as she served tea to the members of Occult Research Club.

Occult Research Club was a club whose members are all devils and servants under Rias Gremory's Peerage. They were the one in charge of the city and whatever supernatural that happens within it. In other words, the city was her territory.

"Akeno, your familiars have followed him. Is there something you can tell?" Rias asked her Queen.

The black haired girl hummed and sat in the sofa.

"From what they told me, he works in a café after school and goes home after that. A week of surveillance doesn't do much but… he lives in an apartment complex with a woman. My familiars said that they saw him kissing with the girl so she is most likely his girlfriend, fufu. I also would like to say that the girl shamelessly plays eroge in front of Kusanagi-kun, how naughty. Lastly, my familiar feels something weird about the two of them. They said that the woman noticed them a few times and contemplated whether to kill them or do something else. During that moment, they were frozen and felt that they were being stared at by a great predator."

Rias blinked.

"Okay?"

Rias sipped from her cup of tea and rubbed her temples. So far, Kusanagi Godou haven't done anything that would reveal his nature. It is a strong possibility that he has a Sacred Gear that is either Beast-type to emit that kind of feeling. But if that is the case, what about the woman he was staying with? Was it a simple coincidence that both of them feels weird, even to familiars? Or do they have strange blood inside them?

She sighed.

"So far, this person had done nothing. We will continue to watch, but we will not do anything unless he proves to be dangerous to the students. Is that clear?"

The other devils nodded in response.

—

—

—

"Crap, I'm late."

Godou ran towards his home. It has been a week since that episode in class that made rumors about him staying overseas. He also felt the stares being sent at him whenever he was going to his job increasing, but so far, nothing that great happened.

"Not good. That fellow would surely mess up the kitchen if she tries to cook!"

The reason for his hurry was his girlfriend well sort of. Lucinda would no doubt ransack the pantry if he did not arrive early and try to cook herself a meal. Because of the abundance of customers today, Godou was forced to work overtime, resulting to this.

He passed on a park on his way and felt another weird signature along with the flapping of wings.

Godou stopped and peaked.

There was a boy of his age lying in the ground bathing in his own blood; in front of him was a girl with black wings smiling savagely.

Ever since coming in this world, Godou and Lucinda have always felt their body ready for a fight. Normally their bodies would only react whenever a deity was near. But in this case, their bodies remained in constant awareness.

That's why before the woman with black wings could finish what she was saying, Godou activated [Warrior] and used [Raptor] to punch her in the face. Not wasting any time, Godou went towards the wounded boy.

"Hey, don't close your eyes!"

He shouted towards the boy whose eyes were slowly closing. Godou felt the boy's heartbeat become slower and heat leaving his body. He picked up the boy with intent to carry him towards a hospital but before he can use the [Raptor] again, the thing that he punched earlier threw spears of light towards them.

Godou was not worried, he even felt that those would not affect him. But he dodged out of the way to protect the boy on his arms.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!"

The woman with black wings snarled. The experience of the [Warrior] helping, Godou learned that she uses light in a form of weapon. It was effective against a creature of darkness, but not so much against someone like him.

If he left her, she might do something to other people.

Godou laid the bleeding boy at the ground and activated [Raptor] to attack her again. He would make this quick to save the other boy.

The usage of Godspeed left everything around him motionless. Godou charged in a straight path and punched the woman in the stomach as hard as he could. The woman coughed blood was and sent flying away from the intensity of his attack.

Before Godou could continue, a crimson light behind momentarily blinded him.

"My, what is happening here?"

A girl with crimson hair said as she stared at the wounded boy, then to him, and then the black-haired woman who was struggling to get up.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter done! As you might have noticed, Godou's authority could be used at will. Isn't it awesome? Rias Gremory have appeared and Godou have a lot of questions to her. Issei is dying and Lucinda will try to cook!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"My, what is happening here?"

Godou turned to the newly arrived girl with crimson hair. He had seen her before, in Kuoh academy, she was the most popular girl that every guys (except him) fantasize about; and he could see why. Rias Gremory had the body and face that many males would crave for, like a beautiful princess from a foreign land. However, despite her magnificence, he felt as if he had seen better. The Witch of Sardinia also possessed an out of this world beauty. Then, there was Lucinda. Even though she was a warrior possessing the ultimate offense and defense, Godou could not deny her out of this world beauty.

The crimson haired girl turned towards the bloodied form of Issei and frowned. She walked towards his body but before she neared, a gush of wind made her stop. Godou stood before her. The newcomer fixed her long, crimson hair and stared at Godou with interest.

"So Koneko was right, you are indeed different," she muttered.

Godou heard her clearly but did not budge from his position. He glanced at the area where the black-haired woman from earlier struggled to get up, only to fall on her face again and curl her body from pain. She wasn't going anywhere at that state.

"What are you? But most importantly, what are you planning to do to him?"

The edge on his voice surprised even Godou himself. He normally did not talk to anyone with such hostility (barring gods) but as of now, a life is in danger. He prepared if a fight arise, the [Warrior] was ready, but he still needs to get the boy to safety.

"I can answer the first question, but it would take time. Also, please do not worry, I am planning to save his life," she replied.

The [Warrior's] instincts told him that she was telling the truth, but not all of it. Godou trusted his instincts and moved aside, he watched her with caution and was ready to strike if he feel her do anything to endanger the boy.

The crimson-haired girl crouched and stared at the fallen boy with a calculating look. She took out eight pieces of what looked like… chess pieces. Godou could feel a dormant power within them, the pieces themselves did not radiate any malicious aura, and Godou could tell that it did not have an ounce of divinity, but something about it felt wrong.

He watched as the older girl placed all pawn pieces on the boy's chest, the pieces sunk down and released a dim red light. The boy's pained expression lightened but the wound did not stop from bleeding. The girl watched with curiosity.

"Huh? His wounds should have started healing… unless—"

Godou felt the arrival of three more presences and turned around sharply, alerting the other girl and stopping her from finishing her words. A man and two women with black wings similar to the girl that Godou punched landed.

"What happened here, Raynare?"

The sole man asked the struggling woman. Raynare tried to speak but could not form any words; the side of her face bulged and her stomach revealed a giant bruise from Godou's earlier attack. Raynare winced and allowed the two girls to carry her.

"This mission was supposed to be simple. But to think this could happen to Ray," the girl who looked the same age as his sister said with a troubled expression.

"Let's get her to safety first…" the other woman said.

The smaller of the two placed her palms in the concrete ground where a complicated magic circle appeared. The lone man in their team tensed and created a spear of light and watched for any attack that may come to them.

"Tsk, attacking a human? What are those Fallen Angels planning," Godou heard the girl beside him say.

He contemplated whether to attack or remain in his spot. He could disrupt whatever they were doing and beat them to submission, what will happen after that? Godou once again stared at the bloodied boy. What will happen if they attack another civilian?

His thoughts bought enough time for the four people to disappear from his sight.

He'll worry about them later. There was a pressing matter at hand.

"I will ask once; who and what are you?"

The girl stood up, carrying the teen in her arms as if he didn't weigh heavier than her. She sent a polite smile towards him and would have bowed if she didn't have a load in her arms. The [Warrior] told him that she had no intent to fight, in response, Godou relaxed his posture.

"My name is Rias Gremory, and I'm a Devil," Godou's lips thinned into a straight line. "Guessing from your expression, you do not know about us. However, please be reasonable before you act rashly. The Devils are not like the humans portray them as. I would like to tell you the whole story but this child needs more attention."

Godou glanced at the wounded boy and lowered his arms.

"If you wish to know more, you can talk to me in school. For now, I will spend the night healing Issei-kun."

"Is he going to be fine?"

Issei… the name rang a bell on Godou's head but he did not recall where he heard it. Then again, there was a lot of people named Issei in Japan. Maybe some guy from his school back in his original world. Godou let go of the matter right now.

Rias nodded at his question.

"I see. I trust that you will explain what happened here as well?"

Rias smiled, Godou sensed magic leak from her body and another magic circle appeared beneath her. He watched as she disappeared in a flash of red light. He frowned and checked his outfit stained by the boy's—Issei's blood.

He then remembered another thing.

"Crap, I'm late!"

『Chapter three: The Devils』

"I had an encounter with them last night,"

Godou said in the breakfast table. He was dressed in casual clothes and in front of him; Lucinda sat, wearing a white shirt. A night after his encounter with Fallen Angels and a self-proclaimed Devil, Godou had decided to inform his fellow god-slayer of the events the transpired last night.

Lucinda paid minimum attention and focused on devouring her breakfast. She would sometimes comment but would then shut up whenever Godou would tell her about proper table manners. In the end, she did not speak until he had finished recalling his tale last night.

"Fallen and Devils? This world has them? I remember that fellow Casgoine killing a Fallen Angel before becoming the fourth…"

Lucinda tilted her head and leaned on her chair, Godou watched with half closed eyes as she played with her chair like a five year old but did not comment. By now, he knew that it was too late to correct her attitude and would only cause him trouble if she suddenly became in the mood to be playful. He watched her for a few moments before noticing something different about her. She was wearing his shirt.

"Eh, but I don't sense divinity and they're too weak to be Divine Lackeys~"

Godou rubbed his temples and took a sip from his coffee. The mix that Andrew gave him was quite delicious; he would thank the kind man later. Godou sighed and explained what he is planning to the sixth.

"I want to know more about them, and the history of this world. Maybe we can figure out a way to return," Godou paused. "But I don't think that revealing where we came from is a good idea. I also think that revealing our natures would help. I want you to accompany me in school tomorrow."

Lucinda smiled and stood up in her chair only to jump at his lap and snuggle at him. Godou inhaled the scent of the shampoo that she was using and coughed in order to slow his acting heart. He did his best to remain focused at the topic and not at their bodies pressed together.

"Sure, it's a date!"

"No it's not," He rolled his eyes. "I am worried that you would do something stupid that may cause them to become hostile to us."

Lucinda removed her head from the crook of his neck and shrugged.

"I'm not interested in fighting weaklings~ I'd rather have a rematch with you."

Not gonna happen anytime soon… Godou said mentally. He let his eyes wander on her form and only noticed that aside from the shirt, Lucinda was not wearing any pants. He glanced at her smooth, healthy legs before averting his eyes. Lucinda noticed his reaction and grinned like a cat.

"Anyway, I decided to tell this now so that we could plan to discover about Devils and Fallen Angels."

"Huh, so that [Warrior] Authority also applies in non-combat situation? You've been using it since last night, Godoh."

Godou thought of how useful having the [Warrior's] wisdom was. It was possible to use even when not in combat. However, it seems to work only when the subject related to the realm of supernatural. For example, Godou could not use its wisdom when doing trivial things like answering a crossword puzzle.

"It certainly is; unlike you," he glared at her. "Now, get off me and stop eating my breakfast."

—

—

—

"That fellow, Issei, not even that long since he almost died but he's already reverted to his old ways…"

Godou watched as the trio of males ran away from the horde of girls that were chasing them. The brown-haired boy in question stopped for a moment to stare at Godou, a sense of recognition lit up in his eyes, but then a shoe hit him on the head and made him resume running.

The seventh god-slayer watched them with half closed eyes.

It was about 30 minutes since the end of the last period. Naturally, Godou stayed and waited for his companion to arrive. He did not trust Lucinda to make it here without trouble, but he can't possibly bring her here and made her wait until the end of the day. Not only she'd attract needless attention, she might also spark some trouble without him to watch her.

He sighed and looked at his watch.

He had already made an excuse not to attend work today. The topic he had to discuss with Rias Gremory may take time or may take the worse for turn. If the latter happens, Godou did not want them visiting his workplace.

"Tsk. That woman should be here by now."

Perhaps it was a foolish move to allow Lucinda to her own devices. Godou felt a headache just from thinking of what the King of Swords may cause. He should have not invited her to attend, just as he was contemplating, a cheerful voice called.

"Hey, Godoh~"

Lucinda, dressed in casual clothes walked towards him with a goofy smile, in her hands were several bags with branded names. Godou twitched as he peeked inside and saw that the bags contained even more eroge games.

"Where the hell did you get the money to buy those?"

He asked sharply. He made sure to deposit his earning in a bank and had them grow given time. He did kept money in their apartment and those were for emergencies. Could it be possible that Lucinda found it?

In response, Lucinda laughed and scratched her cheek.

"Ahaha, well it started like this. I was on my way here when I happen to pass by a store that sells these," she lifted the bags. Godou's expression told her that he did not believed that she only _happened_ to pass by the store. "Then all of a sudden, some armed dudes declared a hold up! I was quite troubled since they made us 'put our hands in the air' and I was reading something. So, I beat them up with my bare hands and the shopkeeper thanked me and said that I could take whatever I want in his store!"

Godou twitched.

He knows that he should not be surprised anymore—considering that it was Lucinda—but just what in the world…

"That's it; you're not allowed to leave the apartment without me."

"Whatever you say Godoh~"

Lucinda linked and arm with Godou and hummed ignoring the stares they were receiving from the student population. The seventh God-slayer merely sighed and spotted a student that radiated aura. Lucinda also noticed and stared at the incoming person with an expression of seeing a new kind of species.

"Ara ara? Kusanagi-kun sure is quite bold to bring his girlfriend here."

The one who approached them was a third year student with black hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a polite but teasing smile. Godou recognized her from the occasional chats he heard from his classmates.

"Himejima-senpai," he greeted.

The third-year smiled brightly at them.

"Rias told me to invite you, but she didn't told me about your girlfriend."

Godou released Lucinda's hold on his arm.

"She's with me."

Akeno nodded with a smile and gestured them to follow her.

—

—

—

The old school building was located in the forest behind Kuoh. Teacher prohibited students from venturing there saying that the place is dangerous. Godou could see that those were only excuses. Many layers of magic barrier covered the building. He could see them clearly now that he was near.

In interior of the building did not fit its outside appearance. Godou could feel several anchors of magic but could not decipher what they do. Then again, his [Warrior] Authority was not active at the moment.

"Please enter,"

Akeno opened the door and Godou politely entered.

The room was full of furniture as he can see. There were four sofas in the middle with people occupying them. He saw Rias sitting alone, on the couch next to her sat the white-haired girl he noticed some days ago and a blonde boy and on the opposite of them sofa sat Issei.

The boy's eyes widened upon seeing him and his companion.

"It's you! I saw you when Yuma-chan stabbed me!" his gaze then turned towards Lucinda. "Who-who is she?"

Before Godou could answer, Lucinda beat him to it.

"I'm Godou's lover, nice to meet all of you~"

Silence followed Lucinda's declaration. Godou sighed and smacked her.

Rias looked at them with an amused expression, similar to Akeno, on the other hand, Issei was crying—but before he could even say something, Rias spoke.

"Now that everyone is here, we may begin."

Godou occupied the sofa in front of Rias while Lucinda sat next to him. Akeno excused herself to prepare some tea and even Issei stopped his crying. The other two occupants seem relaxed but paid attention on the topic.

"Well, let me ask this first," Godou spoke. "What was that thing that attacked Issei last night?"

He noticed the said boy tremble from the corner of his eyes. Rias removed her amused expression and sighed.

"They are called Fallen Angels, Angels that fell from God's grace because they committed a sin," Rias paused "If you read the bible, they are recorded there along with Angels and Devils."

Silence followed as Godou comprehended what she said. In order to understand better, he activated the [Warrior], which seem to be helpful in these kinds of situations. Beside him, Lucinda listened half-heartedly. She was more interested in inspecting the games she bought—or rather took.

"Why, why did Yuma attack me?"

The attention of the room fell on Issei.

"Yuma was most likely an alias. But to answer your question, it is a possibility that she attacked you because you possess a Sacred Gear," Rias paused. "Sacred Gears are items that the Biblical God created as weapons for humans. They are tools that enable humans to fight the supernatural entities."

Godou now saw the difference between this world and his. In this world, Devils, Angels and other entities roamed freely. If what Rias said was true, then there was a chance that gods also exist here. Meanwhile, back on his original world, only Heretic Gods and Divine Beast existed and all of them are rare. But if gods exists here, does that mean that this world also have god-slayers?

He would get to that later.

"For my second question, Gremory-san, what was the thing you did last night? The one that involved chess pieces?"

Rias took a cup of tea from Akeno and tasted it. The girl also served one for Issei, the two other devils and them. Issei and Lucinda took the beverage but Godou abstained.

"Ah, that—I turned Issei-kun into a Reincarnated Devil."

The only reaction that followed was Issei spitting the tea that he recently drank.

"You what?!"

Truth to be told, Godou was also surprised by the revelation. It was only because of the [Warrior's] influence that he did not said the same thing as Issei. Rias was purposely leaving some information. First Fallen Angels killing people with Sacred Gear, now Devils reincarnating humans.

What the hell is wrong with this world?

Rias seem amused by Issei's reaction.

"This may take a while so please be comfortable…"

—

—

—

Rias' explanation enlightened Godou about the things in this world. Because of the war that happened between the Three Factions, all of them were in a dire state. She explained the [Evil Pieces] system and how they functioned, and how the Devil Society worked. Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko were all part of Rias' Peerage and they were once human—except Koneko she was something else different from a human.

"That's… really a lot to take,"

Godou sighed and leaned on the sofa. Beside him, Lucinda looked bored.

"So, what do you think about it, Issei?"

He asked the brown-haired boy.

"Eh? Me?" the boy fumbled and scratched the back of his head. "I guess being a Devil is not that bad. I get to have these cool upgrades and Buchou won't treat me as a slave. I can even get a harem some day!"

He sure accepted this easily. Godou looked at Issei's eyes to see if he was lying—he wasn't.

Then, if Issei does not have any problems with it, Godou should not have one too. The three other reincarnated Devils seem to be happy on their life so it was not his place to judge. So long as Devils don't force humans with Sacred Gears to be slave…

"Do you have any more questions, Issei-kun, Godou-san?"

Just as Godou was ready to shake his head, Lucinda rose from her spot.

"I have one," she pointed at Akeno, "That girl has been watching us for a while now right?"

The girl in question tilted her head while Rias frowned.

"Indeed. But I assure you that she only did it to make sure that the two of you are not threat to the students. I apologize if that somehow offended you."

Lucinda waved Rias' worry.

"How did she do it?"

What followed was a discussion about familiars and what they do. Rias showed them her familiar, which prompted the succession of the other Devils to show their own familiars. Lucinda paid extreme attention and even asked several questions.

Godou wondered why she was even interested.

Her answer was "eh, I can use them to scour the city for more games."

Issei was surprised when he saw Lucinda's newly bought games and begged her to lend him one. Lucinda agreed in exchange that Issei would also lend him something that she did not have in return. Godou merely shook his head at them

"Now, if you don't mind. I have some questions for the two of you."

Godou raised an eyebrow but did not raise any objections. They answered his questions truthfully and were even kind enough to explain some things. He could do the same; but not reveal everything about them. There were too many risks and danger. He must first familiarize himself to this world and its workings.

"I have noticed that the two of you are different. However, you are not aware of the existence of other races."

Godou relied on the [Warrior] to answer and explain some things.

"Well, I have just recently came into terms that I am gifted with no ordinary abilities. Lucinda is the same. I assure you, we are humans and we have no Sacred Gear whatsoever."

Rias accepted the answer and shot the next one.

"Lucinda-san declared that she is you lover. If possible, can you tell me how your relation bloomed?"

Godou spit his tea at the question, much to the Devil's amusement. However, before he can answer, Lucinda beat him to it. She rose from her seat and dramatically declared—

"Our love was born from battle."

"Battle?"

"Yes, back in my place, I was the strongest. Until Godou came in my life," Lucinda sighed and Godou noticed that only the girls were paying attention to her. Issei was too busy drooling on the game that Lucinda lent him. "He came like a storm and dominated my heart as we exchange blows and understood one another—"

This then escalated into hushed whispers as the four women huddled on the corner of the room. Godou looked curiously at the blonde Devil names Yuuto, but it was apparent that the latter had also no clue. Giggles and exclamations escaped as the women chatted amongst themselves.

Godou stopped paying attention to them when ten minutes passed and they did not move from their place.

Then after—

"I-I see," Rias smiled with red cheeks. "That is truly wonderful."

"…Passionate," said Koneko with the same expression.

"Ara, I never thought Kusanagi-kun was such a charmer~"

Godou simply tilted his head and stared at Lucinda who looked satisfied at their reactions. Whatever the girl told then must have worked. He then saw the discreet glances that the other three women sent his way.

Then there was the interesting development where Rias and Akeno would suddenly giggle to themselves.

…..

…..

This continued for some minutes before they were brought back to reality when Yuuto politely coughed.

"Ahem… right, then as for the last question, are the two of you interested in joining my Peerage?"

This time, it was Godou who answered.

"Eh, I don't mean anything but I think it's better if we do not tamper with the supernatural. We already have enough trouble as it is."

Rias did not take offense and merely smiled.

"I understand."

—

—

—

The trip back home was uneventful. Godou cleaned the apartment while the first thing Lucinda did was dive in the couch and start playing her eroge. Godou still had another hour before his shift but when explicit scenes appeared on the games Lucinda played, he wisely decided to stay away from her and go to work.

"Oh, it's Godou, early as usual?"

The first one who greeted him was Andrew the shopkeeper. He was a giant man with intimidating features, but in truth was a kind and soft type of person. Godou greeted him with a lively voice and changed in his uniform.

As usual, the shop was full at this certain time. Students and different people came over to refresh themselves from the hot temperature. The stocks were already low when Godou arrived so it was not surprising for the shop to be out of stock by the time seven arrived.

It was in his way home that he encountered someone.

A presence reeked of overflowing power.

It was not the same as Melqart's but the presence certainly came close. He could feel the demonic presence combined with something that he has not encountered before.

Ever since coming to this world, Godou's god-slaying awareness remained. But it was the first time he felt excitement—not in the same level when facing gods and fellow god-slayer—but it was close. Enough that his heart started to pound faster and his blood started to boil.

Then a flash of silver

In a street crowded by people who were on their way home, Godou's attention focused unnaturally at a certain person. That person was the only one that he noticed in a place full of other people. It seemed like it was the same for that person.

Long silver hair illuminated by the moon, transparent blue eyes that glinted with power—this woman had an unnatural beauty that can compare with deities. No one else in the surroundings seemed to be looking at her. On further thought, these people could not have abandoned the chance to stare at this otherworldly beauty, but rather, they did not notice her.

People looked at her like a roadside stone.

He was the only one that saw.

The girl walked without any care a stopped several meters in front of him.

Immediately following—a surge of excitement filled him at the same time she spoke.

"Do you think it's of fate that we meet… _Devil King?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, it's been a while since I last updated, I apologize for that, but here is chapter three! Many of you people said that all Longinus are effective and powerful on their own. FINE! But only with a competent user! God-slayers are still the best anti-deity units!<strong>

**A genderbend Vali! But who the hell can blame me, I did the same with Doni! Though I think this would be the last one… or is it?**

**In addition, what did she implied on the last line? It's up to you to decide.**

**I will say this now. This story WOULD NOT revolve around the Devils or specifically, Rias and Issei. They may be involved in some way but Godou have too much problems to stick out his nose on other's business.**

**As I continued to read the DxD light novels, I became slightly disappointed with the short battle scenes and how some characters are forgotten like Xenovia and Rossweisse. Sure the later had a volume dedicated to her now, but after how long, five or more volumes?**

**I think that DxD could become an even greater story if Issei was less perverted and his power-ups did not come from boobs and some convenient things like a replica of Thor's hammer or a doll that can shoot something with its boobs, sigh.**

**I guess I'll just take some inspirations from some other DxD stories, can you guys recommend some? Like say, Eight, the Dragoon?**


End file.
